SmPC38
is the 38th episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 427th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. In this episode, the girls are turned into children. Synposis Nao was leaving home and see her family playing tag. Her father asked her to join, but she declined, saying that she's not a little kid and left. He was sad to hear her say those words and said to himself she'll always be a little girl in his eyes. Outside, Nao reminded herself that she used to play tag when she was young. She met up with the girls at the park and ran up, until a bottle fell from the sky and spilled/sprinkled the potion on all of them and turned them into little kids with all of them left shocked. Meanwhile at Bad End Kingdom, Majorina was looking for her new invention/potion called Become-a-kid. When Akaoniand Wolfurun come up to her, Majorina was shocked to see her partners turned into (cute) children by her new potion. Wolfurun and Akaoni then yelled at her to turn them back and then squabbled/fought with each other, wanting to be first in becoming back to normal. Majorina was happy that the potion worked and asked the little commanders where it is. They stopped fighting and Akaoni said he got angry that he threw it out shocking Majorina and went out looking for it. Wolfurun and Akaoni followed her yelling to turn them back and squabbled/fought again wanting to go first. Meanwhile, the Pretty cure and Baby Candy wondered what happened to them. They suggested that Majorina did it, remembering the times she did her magic on them. . Yayoi drew Majorina on the ground and everyone was impressed by her drawing and began to draw in the dirt. Reika wondered if because they are now kids, their hearts are now young and act like children, even though they are 2nd year middle schoolers. Nao got their attention and acted as a leader saying they must find Majorina or they'll be like this forever. All of them agreed and cheered. Soon they were holding ropes like kindergartens. The Policeman passing by saw the children playing, making him happy and recognized Majorina in the drawing. The little Cures stopped at the forest in the park and looking for leaves and nuts. They saw a balloon floating, Miyuki and Yayoi chased after it until Yayoi tripped and started crying. Nao came up to her and did "pain, pain, go away", making Yayoi feel better. Miyuki compliments her on acting as a Big sister and Nao reminded her she is. Suddenly, Wolfurun and Akaoni in their children form came out of the bushes and squabbled/fought again. The girls came up to stop the fight until they recognized each group. Just when Wolfurun and Akaoni did the Bad End Spell but they didn't bring the Picture Book of Darkness and black paint of Darkness. Both of them got angry at each other for not bringing them and began to squabble/fight. The Cures again said to them to stop fighting. Akaoni decided that they'll battle by doing tag and he's it. All ran away from him and played along. Akaoni was too slow to catch them. Meanwhile, Majorina was in the Human world to look for her potion. The Officer came across her and said about a drawing from her in the park and 5 children who he thought one of them is her grand-child. Majorina guessed that the Pretty Cure found it and went off to the Park. She found the drawing and thought it doesn't look like her and drew a picture of her young self and went off. The children were playing red light, green light and Wolfurun was the light. Rieka lost and was "captured" by small Wolfurun. Nao shouted that they will save Rieka and the Cures, even Akaoni agreed and cheered until Majorina appeared. Wolfurun and Akaoni ordered her to change them back and then she was crowded by the little children wanting to change them back until she lost her temper and did the Bad End Spell making the Alternate reality causing the people in the Park giving out Bad Energy and summoned a Akanbe Acorn. The Cures were scared, until encouraged by Nao and suggested maybe they would turn back to normal if they transforrm into Pretty Cures. The Cures were glad and transform. But their transformation was in a kiddish/child and cute state and end up being Pretty Cures while being kids. Little Cure March led the girls except Small Cure Peace to fight the Akanbe. But it was unsuccessful since their tactics were too childish that they were easily but almost defeated by it with just a flick. They were so small that they couldn't fight combat. March then had an idea and played tag with it so it can chase her and the Little Cures got the idea and did tag with it so it can confuse and tire it. Wolfurun and Akaoni joined them thinking it was fun. When it got tired, Little March then unleashed March Shoot , but because of her small size, it has small power so the Akanbe wasn't harmed. Sunny tried Sunny Fire , but the fire energy was too high for her. Peace tried Peace Thunder , but it shocked her and cried. Beauty used Beauty Blizzard , but it became a wind that cooled the Akanbe. Cure Happy then used Happy Shower , but it wasn't enough power and everyone was in shock. Wolfurun and Akaoni yelled at Majorina who is in the Hyper Akanbe to turn them back. Majorina then gave the antidote that will turn them back. Wolfurun and Akaoni fought for the antidote for changing first. While fighting, the antidote accidentally got out of their hands and the potion spilled/sprinkled all over the Cures and Candy turning back to normal. Wolfurun and Akaoni then started fighting blaming each other for dropping the Antidote. Candy then used the "Fight Decor". It was a couple of balloons that distracted and stopped Wolfurun and Akaoni from fighting and chased after it. Now that they are back to normal, they used Royal Rainbow Burst and defeated the Hyper Akanbe and Majorina fled and Everything was back to normal. Later, everyone were now teens again happy to be normal again, but some were sad now that the fun they had was over. Miyuki cheered everyone up by saying it isn't over and played tag. At Nao home, Nao finished taking bath and her family were playing tag and one of her siblings tagged her. Nao was deppressed but seeing her father smile, she decided to play and all of them had fun until her mother annoyed shouted them to be quiet by Midorikawa Tomoko. Main events *The Cures, Candy, Wolfurun and Akaoni turned into children *The Cures were able to transform, but still children and their powers were too weak. *The Policeman reappeared for the 4th time Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy Villains *Wolfurun *Akaoni *Majorina Secondary Characters *The Policeman *Midorikawa Genji *Midorikawa Tomoko *Midorikawa Siblings Gallery Happykid.png|Cure Happy as kid Sunnykid.png|Cure Sunny as kid Peacekid.png|Cure Peace as kid Marchkid.png|Cure March as kid Beautykid.png|Cure Beauty as kid Babycandy.jpg|Baby Candy Smaprevol38-wolflun01.jpg|Wolfurun as kid Smaprevol38-akaohni01.jpg|Akaoni as kid BABAY.PNG|Smile Pretty Cure! Episode 38 wallpaper Akanbe38.jpg|This episode's Akanbe Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure!